Going Downhill
by hithere102000
Summary: Kim Crawford's life was perfect. Until new girl Megan shows up. She's losing everything. Her friends, her life, and her parents are getting divorced. Plus she's being threatened by an anonymous person. She needs someone to turn her life around but she lost him too. Not a great summary but please read! Sorry its my first story so it might not be good.
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Im leaving the dojo."

"B-but why? I really didn't mean to upset you. Im sorry that I didn't believe you!" Rudy yelled on the verge of tears.

I stood up and very seriously said, "You didn't believe me before. I am not a liar. And if my own sensei can't seem to trust me, then I need to find another who will."

"But Kim, this was all a misunderstanding. Ple-"

"Save it Rudy. I'll come and clear out my locker tomorrow." My voice boomed as Rudy looked down.

"Kim, just remember that you're always welcome back to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. You always will be." Rudy whispered.

I swallowed the ball in my throat and blinked back the tears threatening to pour as I nodded my head. As I turned my back and walked out the door I said, rather harshly may I add, "I hope you all enjoy Megan over me."

As I made my way through the dojo I could feel the tension in the room. Obviously the guys tried to eavesdrop but they still didn't know the whole story. I was pulled out of my thoughts my Jack grabbing my arm.

"Where are you going?" His eyes were filled with confusion and regret but I didn't believe it.

I yanked my arm away and yelled back, "Anywhere but here!"

As I was storming out I could hear Jerry talking. "Yo, what'd you do to make the mamacita angry?" By the time Jack answered I was already halfway through the mall.

And that's when the waterworks started. My life was falling apart. My parents were getting a divorce and some new girl just stole my life. I cried silently as I let the tears cloud my vision. But I didn't stop walking. Oh no. I was almost hoping I could just get hit by a car and die. But I wasn't that lucky. I was actually hit by something else. A someone to be exact.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kim. I didn't mean to-" Brody stopped short when he saw my face. "Are you okay?"

I just shook my head. I let the tears speak for themsleves as I honestly couldn't right now. Brody immediately understood and wrapped his arms around me. Ever since he quit the Black Dragons he has been really caring. My body was wracked by the tremors of my sobbing but he just murmmured soothing things in my ear until I calmed down.

Once I was breathing almost normally we talked. And I told him about all the crap that was happening in my life right now.

He offered me a sad smile. "I know that must suck but you have so many other friends who are great. Let them comfort you and help you right now. Oh and can you make me one promise?"

"Sure. But i'm not so great at keeping those." I added playfully.

His face went deadly serious. "This one isn't funny Kim. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. You won't ever hurt yourself. Okay?"

"Of course." Was my reply. I can't even imagine doing that to myself. I gave him a hug goodbye and was on my way to my house.

~Linebreak~

I was laying on my bed after dinner. Just thinking about things. My plush, zebra print bedspread engulfed me as I stared at my light pink walls. When did my life start to get so messed up? Oh that's right. When my parents filed for divorce. Which just so happened to be the same day Megan showed up. My thoughts were pulled away from my freefalling life when my iPhone buzzed with a text.

_'You better watch your back. I'm gonna push you to your breaking point. And if you actually make it, i'll do you a favor. _

_ -A'_

I looked around. Who was this person? And what do they mean they're gonna do me a favor? My body shudders and I decide to go lock my window. Whoever this "A" person is, they have me worried. And that was my last thought before sleep overtakes my body.

~The next morning~

As I woke up I realized that today was the day that I was clearing my locker out. What a great way to start my Saturday! Note the sarcasm. I decided to take a hot shower to clear my mind. Just letting the water fall on my back was soothing. After I put my makeup on and fixed my hair, I grabbed an apple and walked to the dojo.

When I entered the dojo it hit me that this might be the last time that I do this. Everyone looked toward me with joy, minus Megan, and expected me to go change. But I kept going and opened my locker.

"Kim what are you doing?" Milton questioned.

"I think you know Milton."

"I know that you really don't want to do this. C'mon Kim. Put your stuff back and come practice with us."

"Milton it's too late. I really hope you guys are all happy with Megan." I glare at her as I zip my bag. She just smirks and waves at me. Right as i'm about to leave my phone buzzes.

_'I really hope you don't spill the beans. Cuz that would just make someone very close to you get hurt. Oh and Kimmy, red isn't your color. _

_ -A'_

I can literally feel the color drain from my face as I look up. How do they know what i'm wearing? I run out of the dojo freaking out as everyone stares at me with confusion on their faces. I need to find out who this is. Because I think I know who is gonna get hurt.

~fine~

**So this is my first story so sorry if it isn't that good. I kinda have trouble with stretching out the time. I'm also trying to work on making it longer so give me a break for now. But tell me what you think and give me some advice on what to do to make this better. **

**Also i'm writing this on my iPod because I don't want to save these stories on the main computer.**

**And FYI, just because they sign their texts "-A" doesn't mean their name starts with an "A"...**

**So please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Peace out girl scout!**

**-hithere102000 (Bella)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I was staring at Kim with confusion written on my face. What was going on? Why was she leaving? Megan then decided to latch on to my arm.

As Kim was about to leave her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. Her brows furrowed and she looked concerned. But she did something that sent shivers down my spine. Her mouth dropped as she brought her head up slowly. I could see her eyes dart back and forth right before she ran out. That wasn't the scary part. What worried me was that she did it like someone was watching her.

"Guys I think i'm gonna go home." Megan stated holding her stomach. "My stomach kinda hurts. Hashtag cramps suck. Haha."

Jerry looked confused, "Yo what's that supposed to mean?"

Milton nudged him. "She's on her period." He whispered.

"Guys it happens every month. It's a fact of life. Get over it!" Megan yelled as she walked out.

"I think something is going on with Kim." I blurted out. Everyone turned to me.

"What?"

"Why?"

"How do you know?"

After I was bombarded with questions, I explained to them about the text and her attitude once she read it. They all understood; even Jerry did. Now that was a shocker.

"But she's so mad at us. I don't know how we're gonna be able to find out what's going on. She won't tell us anything." I admited.

Eddie had a lightbulb go off above his head. "She might not tell us, but she just might tell Julie or Grace!"

All of a sudden all of our phones went off. We pulled them out and read what they said aloud.

_'Stop searching. Make up with Kim and i'll be sure your secrets get out. I know everything and i'm not afraid to tell._

_ -A'_

"Guys, what are we gonna do? I don't think Kim would make up with us anyway." Eddie stated.

"But she would. And whoever this is knows that too. I think it's safe to say that someone is watching us." I said.

"But who?" Jerry said with a confused look plastered on his face.

Milton finally spoke up. "That's what were gonna have to find out."

~Else where~

"Yes boss. It's all falling into place."

"No screw ups this time. We've already tried this twice and she needs to know."

"I aware of that and i'm sorry but people get suspicious when i'm walking around in all black with some rubber gloves."

"Well we need to hurry. Before it's too late."

**So I know it's short and i'm sorry. But I do have some questions for you to answer in the reviews.**

**1.) Who do you think "-A" is?**

**2.) Who were the mysterious people talking at the end?**

**3.) Who do you think the "she" is?**

**4.) What does "she" need to know?**

**And I was originally going to do just Kim's POV but I changed my mind. Okay so I know this chapter probably wasn't that good and once again im sorry. But i'd still love if you all reviewed, followed, and favorited! Thanks for reading!**

**-hithere102000 (Bella)**


	3. Author's Note :(

Okay so I really hate to say this, but I don't know where I wanna take this story. I had so many ideas but I couldn't put them into words. So I'm planning a new story and it's gonna a lot more structed and I promise that I'll finish that one. But I want to know what you guys want. Should I:

a.) Delete this

b.) Put it up for adoption

c.) Or just let it stay unfinished

If you want to adopt it, just PM me. Im so sorry and I feel terrible but I really need to try again and do it more carefully. So be on the lookout because I'm already writing it. So I'm 10000000000 times sorry. But please tell me what you think I should do.


End file.
